


guyliner

by intimacycaricature



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Eyeliner, Kinda, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not an Unhappy Ending, Past Relationship(s), Pining, god so much pining, just. an ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimacycaricature/pseuds/intimacycaricature
Summary: Awsten wants to wear eyeliner for a photoshoot. This, as it turns out, is easier said than done.Who needs a makeup artist when you have a photographer that may or may not be hopelessly in love with you?
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Jawn Rocha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	guyliner

**Author's Note:**

> so i started this back in october when we got that pic of awsten in eyeliner and didn't know what it was for. turns out it was for the spotify insta story but i just found this in my drafts and it's still a good concept in my opinion

“Oh my god, I'm gonna fucking kill myself,” Awsten announces. “Whose idea was this?”

He's been struggling for the past twenty minutes, leaning so close to the mirror he's almost got his nose to the glass. What is supposed to look like artfully smudged, Pete-Wentz-esque eyeliner is now starting to look more like Awsten lost a fight with a black marker.

“It was yours if I remember right,” Jawn muses. He was ready with his camera ten minutes ago, but Awsten apparently hasn't noticed. “You don't have to do this, y'know.”

“No, I'm committed to it now. People are gonna love this shit,” Awsten says. “But I cannot _believe_ that girls do this every single day.”

Jawn laughs and sets his camera down on the table Awsten's leaned over. “Do you need help?”

“No!” Awsten protests, and proceeds to nearly take his eye out again. “Maybe.”

Jawn shakes his head, holding his hand out. “Give.”

Awsten slumps back in his chair and offers the pencil to Jawn. Granted, Jawn's about as skilled at applying eyeliner as Awsten is, meaning that he's never tried, but it's worth a shot.

As much as Awsten was complaining, what he managed to do on one eye isn't all that bad. Jawn can work with this, he thinks.

“Have you ever done this before?” Awsten asks.

“Nope,” Jawn says. “But how hard can it be, really?”

“Yeah, that's what I thought too,” Awsten grumbles. “My sister can put on eyeliner while she's _driving_ , you know that? Fuckin' witchcraft, man.”

“That does not sound safe,” Jawn mumbles, trying to gauge where he wants to start.

He's not quite sure how to attack this. It's a weird angle, really, with Jawn on his feet and Awsten sitting down, but he can't think of a better way to do it. He hovers awkwardly in front of Awsten, brandishing the liner pencil and trying to act like he knows what he's doing.

Awsten must sense his hesitation, because he says, “Somethin' wrong?”

“Oh, no, I just…” Jawn gestures vaguely to him. “I'm not sure how to, uh. Get a good vantage point.”

Awsten looks confused for a moment, but then he seems to realize. “Oh! Do whatever you gotta do, dude. I don't care.”

Jawn scoffs. “What, so you're cool with me climbing in your lap?”

“If that makes it easier, sure.” Jawn meant it as a joke, but Awsten looks completely sincere. “We've done weirder things.”

And that's definitely true, but… things are starting to get real fucking awkward just for the sake of a photoshoot.

“Um… okay,” Jawn says. “Sure.”

Awsten seems to realize his implications, and he starts to backtrack. “I mean, you don't _have_ to, obviously, I was just saying, y'know, it might—”

“No, dude, I get it,” Jawn laughs. “We _have_ done weirder things.”

So that's how he finds himself a minute or two later, his knees on either side of Awsten's hips, their chests nearly pressed together.

“Stop blinking,” Jawn huffs. This shit's not easy.

“Stop blinking? Stop _blinking_. What the fuck, dude. Do you hear yourself?” Awsten demands, bordering on hysterics. “It's human nature to fucking blink, I can't just stop.”

“It's not human nature to blink six times in, like, a second,” Jawn scoffs. “Calm down.”

“Easy for you to say. You're not the one about to lose an eye,” Awsten retorts. “Wait, shit, if you poke one of my eyes out, make sure it's the all-green one, then I still have the cool one.”

“Shut up.”

“I'm just saying! I have my priorities in order!”

Jawn rolls his eyes. “Do you want me to do this or not?”

“No, I do. I promise,” Awsten says. And god damn it, he really knows how to nail the puppy dog eyes. “I'll sit still.”

He thinks Awsten really does try, but it doesn't make much of a difference.

“ _Awsten_.”

“I can't help it!”

Jawn sighs, but he's smiling. “Alright, fine. Just… close your eyes while I do the top, okay?”

Awsten nods and does as he's told, relaxing in his seat and letting his eyes fall shut. Jawn gets to work on lining his top lid, a task that is much easier now. He's so close to him, he can see every detail of his face. It's not too often he gets to see the light, barely-there dusting of freckles across Awsten's face, or his long, long eyelashes.

Awsten suddenly smiles, though he keeps his eyes closed. “Hey, there's no one else here, right?”

“Well, there are a couple of people,” Jawn murmurs. “Nobody should come in here, though. Why?”

Awsten giggles. “Can you imagine having to explain this to someone right now?“

Jawn laughs along with him. “Yeah, that'd be a tough one. Uh… no homo?”

Awsten lets out a real laugh at that one, that high-pitched, full-body laugh that Jawn's always loved. It does make it impossible to keep doing his makeup, but he'll let that slide.

“God, that reminds me of high school,” Awsten laughs. “Remember?”

Jawn snorts. “There is a _lot_ about high school I'd like to forget, thanks.”

He does remember, though, what Awsten's referring to. He hasn't thought about it in a long time. High school was… hard.   
It is for everyone, of course. Lots of personal things to deal with. But for them, it felt different. Jawn was bi and Awsten was _definitely-into-girls-but-also-maybe-boys-I-don't-know-it's-complicated_. Somewhere in the middle, hugs turned to lingering touches turned to a first kiss, to making out on Awsten's bed in the afternoons, to abandoning the air mattress during a sleepover in favor of rushed, quiet handjobs under the covers. And that turned into… well, it turned into nothing in the long run.

Jawn still remembers that night when he'd tried to still his shaking hands as he whispered, “ _I think I'm in love with you_.”

Awsten had stared at him for a long time, emotionless, before murmuring, “ _I… I've been thinking about it… I don't think I'm into guys after all._ ”

Jawn had been… crushed, to put it bluntly. They didn't speak to each other for a long time after that. That ultimately didn't last, obviously, and by the end of the next month, they were friends again. Things weren't the same, though. It looked like they were from the outside. But there was a part of Jawn, ever-present, that still loved Awsten. He still does. It may be in the back of his mind most of the time, but it's always there.

“Jawn?” Awsten's voice snaps him out of his memories. “You good?”

“Huh? Oh— yeah, yeah.” He didn't realize how long he'd been silent. “Look up for me? I'm gonna try to do the bottom again.”

Awsten does so, and Jawn tries to go slow with the liner pencil. It goes… better, all things considered. Awsten's eyelids still flutter, but it's more manageable, and eventually Jawn's got something he can deem acceptable.

“Okay,” he mumbles, swiping on the last finishing touch. “That should do it.”

He pushes himself off of Awsten's lap and back onto his feet. He takes a look at his work from the new vantage point. The black brings out the color in Awsten's eyes, drawing attention to the two distinct shades. It's not necessarily supposed to be as smudged as it is, but it looks intentional, so that's what really matters. The fans are gonna love it. Jawn already does.

“Sick,” Awsten says. “How's it look?”

_Gorgeous. Incredible. God, if I could kiss you right now and not fuck up every single aspect of our relationship, I would. You don't even know how perfect you are._

“Emo.”

Awsten laughs. “Fuck you!”

**Author's Note:**

> my mom really can do that eyeliner while driving thing i do NOT know how.
> 
> also, i have a little bit more on those high school years in mind if anyone's interested in that. good ol teenage yearning you know how it be. let me know. anyway
> 
> thanks for reading. awsten wear eyeliner more challenge
> 
> twitter/tumblr: @peachluhbotomy


End file.
